Interviews
by AmandaKK
Summary: Yeah, so I was tying to interview the Animorphs, but some other people showed up, like Harry Potter, for example. Where did that come from...? Just read the story, if you really want to know what it's about. Reminding Harry that Dumbledore is dead, mocking the Phantom of the Opera, and actually trusting Gollum enough to let him on the set... My lame attempt at humor.


**Hi, yeah not really sure where this came from... But I hope you like it!**

Interviews...

AmandaKK: Okay, I'm going to interview some people. Let's hope that by the end of this people aren't dead…

_First interviewee walks in._

AmandaKK: Up first is someone you know, love, and freak out when his name is mentioned… Harry Potter!

_Harry nods and smiles at the camera._

Harry: 'Sup?

AmandaKK: So, Harry, how does it feel to have eight movies named after and starring you?

Harry Potter: It's like, such an amazing experience, you know? I mean, I just wish everybody could have eight movies named after them.

AmandaKK: That would be a lot of movies…

Harry Potter: Although, it is so terrible that my fame came at the expense of so many good people…

_Harry begins to wail._

_Next person enters._

AmandaKK: Up next is everyone's favorite Broadway stalker… The Phantom of the Opera!

Phantom: Hi.

AmandaKK: Everybody knows that your true love, Christine leaves you and breaks your heart forever, to never be healed again! How does that make you feel?

Phantom: Are you kidding me…?

AmandaKK: Are the scars never to heal again? Light never to shine upon the cold, dismal shell that was once your soul? Shall you never feel joy again? Will there eternally be an empty, black hole where your heart once was? Will happiness never live in your sad, pitiful existence?

Phantom: Yeah, pretty much.

AmandaKK: Oh, say it ain't so, Erik! Say it ain't so!

_Phantom leaves._

AmandaKK: Yeah, mmmhmmm… Now, we've got a real treat for you guys. Disney's own… Finn Whitman, of the Kingdom Keepers!

Finn: Hey. _Winks at the camera._

AmandaKK: It must be tough leading a resistance against the powerful and evil villains of Walt Disney's wild imagination.

Finn: Yes. _Turns to the camera._ For everone out there watching, I want you to know that whatever you're facing, it's not nearly as bad as what I go through, so suck it up, and face it like a man!

AmandaKK: Well, our next guest might have slightly more problems than you, I'm sorry to say. He's fighting a rebellion, too. But it's not just to save Disney World. It's to save the entire world!

Finn: Are you belittling my problems…?

AmandaKK: _Ignoring Finn._ Yes, that's right- you know him! You love him! It's Jake Berenson!

Jake: It's such an honor to meet you, AmandKK! I know that you're possibly the biggest Animorphs fan on the face of the earth, or maybe other planets, too.

AmandaKK: Thanks, Jake. I'm so happy to meet you, too. So, we all would like to know: How do you deal with making decisions that might endanger peoples' lives?

Jake: I try not to think about it.

AmandaKK: Liar!

Next is that crazy girl we all admire- Jake's insane, sociopath of a cousin- Rachel Berenson!  
_Rachel enters._

AmandaKK: So, Rachel, I want to know- why do you hate Marco so much?

Rachel: Marco is annoying.

AmandaKK: You need to get over your differences.

Rachel: Can we move on to the next question?

AmandaKK: Did you ever think that maybe the Yeerks are just misunderstood?

Rachel: I will kill you…

AmandaKK: No! Kill him, instead! _Points at Harry Potter, who is still on the floor weeping._

AmandaKK: Up next is someone very misunderstood and mistreated. It's… Eponine, from Les Miserables! She is also fighting in a rebellion. Eponine, I just want to start off by saying, do you know that you die at the end of the musical?

Eponine: What?! Well, at least a few lives were lost for a good cause…

AmandaKK: Everybody dies, and you don't win. Well, Marius lives, actually…

Eponine: Yay.

AmandaKK: He gets married to Cosette.

Eponine: Noooo!

_Next guest enters._

AmandaKK: Now it's time to interview everone's favorite, funny alien… Aximilli! He's helping the Animorphs fight the resistance on earth! Ax, nice to meet you.

Ax: Do you have any cinnamon buns…?

AmandaKK: Yes, but you have to do your interview first.

How do you feel being the only Andalite within a trillion miles besides Visser Three? Otherwise, and more commonly known as… the Abomination!

Ax: It is hard. But I have human friends here.

AmandaKK: Do you ever miss Estrid?

Ax: I do sometimes miss her company. It has been a while since I have had an Andalite to talk to. She was pretty…

AmandaKK: Okay, Ax, that's all. Goodbye!

Ax: Mmm… Yummy cinnamon buns…

_Ax goes backstage to find cinnamon buns._

_Final person enters, hissing menacingly at the camera crew._

AmandaKK: Our last interviewee is everybody's favorite! You're right, it's that creepy, crazy creature from the Misty Mountains, the freak with mental problems and major anger issues… Gollum!

Gollum, how are you today?

Gollum: Precious…

AmandaKK: Uh-huh. So, tell me how you feel about your… 'precious'.

Gollum: We loves it. If you takes it, we eats you whole…

AmandaKK: Yeah, that's reassuring…

So, that's all for today! I hope you've enjoyed my interviews, and thank God no one's dead… yet.

**Thank you for reading. Now, if you really liked it enough to read it, ****_go review_****! You know you want to... **


End file.
